Ciclo sem Fim
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O que aconteceria se Katniss percebesse que não ama Peeta ? Ela se encontra em uma luta, em meio ao seu egoísmo, em que deve decidir se quer o "garoto do pão" em sua vida, ou se prefere deixá-lo em liberdade. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens, assim como o mundo de Panem, pertencem a Suzanne Collins. A história aqui apresentada é um presente para Ale Santamaría, e faz parte do _Intercambio de Regalos Julio 2014_.

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Ciclo sin Fin", de Darkmatter Black; a autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**CICLO SEM FIM**

Então, depois, quando ele me sussurra:

- Você me ama. Verdadeiro ou falso ?

Eu digo a ele:

- Fal... falso... Falso, Peeta...

* * *

Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que eu respondera a essa pergunta ? Um mês, dois, talvez um ano. Peeta deixara de ser o gentil padeiro que havia se apaixonado por mim. E já não havia nada disso, apenas uma triste e velha capa do que uma vez já fora o livro mais belo do mundo. Muitas vezes eu perguntava a mim mesma porque eu tinha respondido-lhe isso, se eu sabia que não era verdade, ao menos não inteiramente.

Haymitch havia falado comigo sobre isso, antes mesmo que pudessem ter resgatado Peeta. _"Você não o ama, você é apenas uma garota egoísta que procura apenas pelo seu bem-estar, sem pensar nos outros. Esse rapaz é bom demais para você, se você não quer que ele sofra mais pelo que aconteceu, eu recomendo-lhe que você o deixe em paz"_. Foi isso o que ele havia dito a mim, mas eu me negava a pensar nisso, eu precisava de Peeta, das boas lembranças que tinha dele, ver o dente-de-leão na primavera era o que preenchia o meu peito com uma sensação de tranqüilidade que ninguém, nem mesmo Gale, conseguia provocar em mim.

Mas uma parte de mim (a mais racional, eu devo dizer) sabia que eu nunca havia aprendido a amar. Por minha mãe eu não sentia amor, ou não acredito tê-lo sentido. Quando aconteceu aquilo que aconteceu com meu pai, eu me enchi apenas de raiva e rancor em relação a ela, que depois passou para um sentimento de piedade, quando enfim eu entendi o que minha mãe havia passado após a morte de Primrose. Entendi porque ela havia sido levada por uma névoa de incerteza e resignação, ficar perdida e sem coragem para viver, porque perdera a sua razão de viver. Mas acho que eu nunca a amei como mãe, por isso nunca senti falta da sua presença, quando ela decidiu ficar no Distrito 4.

Acho que sempre amei ao meu patinho sem saber, ou melhor, sem parar para pensar muito neste detalhe, por isso eu não posso comparar esse amor tão puro e infinito que eu sentia por minha irmã, àquele que Peeta me fazia sentir.

Com Peeta eu me sentia tranqüila, compreendida, porque ambos havíamos passado pelo mesmo inferno, separados a princípio, quando eu achava que ele desejava me matar, quando era exatamente o contrário. Depois, durante a Turnê da Vitória, tentando deter a centelha da revolução, indo para uma arena projetada para que nos matássemos, e acabar, assim, de uma vez por todas com a "Garota em Chamas", vista como uma ameaça que poderia causar o colapso do governo de Panem.

E quando me tiraram dessa arena, quase morta, para depois me dizerem que Peeta havia sido seqüestrado por Snow, e que o Distrito 12 havia sido riscado do mapa de Panem, eu senti como se o mundo inteiro desabasse por cima de mim, como um enorme muro que tivesse sido construído com os tijolos mais pesados que já houvessem sido criados.

Peeta era a minha luz, o meu dente-de-leão... e eu não podia arrastá-lo comigo para o profundo vazio, no qual só havia amargura, ao qual eu sabia que a minha vida estava destinada, porque eu não apenas sofri com a perdas dos meus pais e da minha irmã, mas também com a perda do primeiro homem pelo qual eu sentia confiança, o primeiro homem com quem eu me sentia livre para ser eu mesma, arisca, grosseira... e o homem que, seguramente, havia provocado diretamente a morte de Prim.

Coin podia ter dado a ordem para lançarem as bombas, mas foram as mãos de Gale que as lançaram e as ativaram, prontas para explodir tudo ao seu redor, incluindo feridos e enfermeiras. Apesar de Gale ter me dito que não sabia, eu estou certa de que ele sabia, sim, porque havia em seu olhar um sentimento de culpa, tão enorme que ocupava seus belos olhos cinza, tornando-os quase negros.

E pensar que em outra ocasião ele dissera que ele era meu e eu era sua, e que outra coisa era impensável...

Ainda lembro, com dor, como foi que eu disse "Falso" a Peeta, e ele simplesmente chorou, comigo a tentar acalmá-lo, mas essa foi a segunda vez em que ele tentou me estrangular. A última coisa da qual me lembro a cerca desse momento foi de ver uma pitada de decepção em seus olhos, o brilho se fora... já não era Peeta.

Como eu continuei a viver, apesar de ter perdido as duas âncoras que me sustentavam, era um mistério sem explicação. Novamente, Sae se encarregava da limpeza da minha casa e da comida, apesar de eu já não vagar como morta por toda a casa, eu simplesmente me ocupava atirando flechas em qualquer coisa que considerasse um alvo. De fato, eu havia voltado ao bosque, para caçar de vez em quando, se bem que e que eu normalmente fazia era me perder em meio aos meus pensamentos, tentando não enlouquecer ainda mais.

Havia raras ocasiões nas quais eu chegava a cruzar com Peeta, mas ele olhava para mim como uma parte a mais da paisagem, ou talvez uma tábua a mais daquela casa, aliás, pode ser que ele me visse como um animal, mas nada além disso. Já não restava nada mais do meu padeiro. Era como se eu não existisse, e eu sabia que merecia aquilo, mas desejava de todo coração que Peeta fosse novamente o meu lenço para enxugar as lágrimas, que estivesse ali para me dizer que sempre estaria ao meu lado para afastar os pesadelos, mas eu novamente estava sendo egoísta. Ele merecia alguém melhor, alguém que o amasse assim como ele o merecia, e eu não era esse alguém.

Nunca me esquecerei do dia em que ele abriu uma nova padaria, a Mellark Creations. Todas as pessoas do Distrito 12 (os antigos vizinhos, e alguns novos) estavam lá para a abertura do negócio de Peeta. A verdade é que eu me senti muito feliz quando soube, pois entendi que Peeta seguia a sua vida, conseguira seguir adiante sem que tivesse a mim como um obstáculo, e eu agradecia a qualquer entidade por esse fato. Eu aproximei-me o máximo que pude, sempre me escondendo de Peeta, não queria arruinar a abertura de sua padaria, a qual oferecia também os melhores bolos confeitados que toda Panem já havia visto; nem mesmo os bolos da Capital faziam frente às decorações feitas por ele. Quando vi Peeta aparecer na entrada da Mellark Creations, eu soube então que ainda tinha um coração batendo dentro do meu peito, e o fato de saber disso não me ajudava em nada. Uma garota estava ali, ao lado dele. Eu não soube definir de qual distrito ela era, podia ser do 4, do 11, do 7... suas feições eram lindas, olhos grandes, lindos e calorosos, seus cabelos negros, a pele levemente bronzeada, talvez ela fosse do Distrito 11, e com um sorriso que dizia, "Eu sou adorável, me ame". Por um instante eu quis odiá-la, arrancar-lhe aquele seu lindo sorriso e atirá-lo tão longe que ela saberia que não devia estar ao lado de Peeta, mas... para quê ? Era eu quem já não fazia mais parte da vida do padeiro, não podia dizer nada sobre isso. Por um momento, consegui ver um sorriso em Peeta, e de repente foi como se não existisse nada além daquele belo momento, mas novamente eu lembrei a mim mesma que eu não tinha nada a ver com essa ação. Meu desespero (não lembro em que momento começou, para ser sincera) aumentou quando vi que ambos deram-se as mãos e cortaram a fita da inauguração. Não sei que força me moveu, eu apenas soube que estava na floresta porque tiritava de frio, e não tinha nenhuma jaqueta para me proteger do frio. Permaneci na floresta por minutos, horas, dias, não sei dizer. Eu só soube que Buttercup havia ido até mim quando senti sua língua em meus dedos, tirando-me de minha morte momentânea.

Cheguei em casa, encontrando-me com uma preocupada Sae, fazendo mil perguntas sobre o meu paradeiro, mas não respondi a nenhuma delas. Limitei-me a comer o jantar que estava disposto em cima da mesa, para em seguida fugir para o meu quarto e volta e meia me lembrar do belo sorriso de Peeta, enquanto a este se sobrepunha a visão dele e dessa garota, de mãos dadas, inaugurando a padaria.

Voltei a cair na comodidade de limitar-me a viver, Sae fazia tudo por mim, e eu simplesmente abria a boca para receber o alimento, como um bebê ao qual estivessem ensinando a comer por conta própria.

Muitas vezes, enquanto eu estava estirada no chão frio, eu ficava pensando no que eu realmente sentia por Peeta. Agradecimento, afeto, carinho, lealdade... eram coisas que eu não acreditava conhecer. Mas, pensando, na solidão do meu lar, eu cheguei a essas conclusões. O que senti quando o vi com aquela garota (a qual, tempos depois, eu viria a saber o seu nome: Lexi) foi um profundo arrependimento. Poderia ser eu aquela a estar com Peeta, inaugurando a sua padaria, eu poderia ter estado com ele enquanto dormia, para afastar os pesadelos que eu bem sabia que ele tinha, noite após noite, poderia tê-lo ajudado mais a restaurar sua mente, a qual fora infinitamente danificada por Snow, ambos poderíamos ter sidos os padrinhos de Finnick Jr., poderíamos ter uma vida tranqüila, sendo sempre protegidos pelos olhos perspicazes de Haymitch... mas, quando eu vi Lexi ao lado dele, Lexi segurando-lhe a mão, Peeta sorrindo junto a ela, eu soube, ela já havia substituído inteiramente o lugar que eu tinha deixado vago na vida de Peeta, ao qual eu jamais pude pertencer inteiramente, uma vez que eu nunca dava-lhe a oportunidade de pertencer à minha vida, e nem eu à dele. E eu me arrependia.

Mas o que mais me enchia de tristeza foi perceber que esse arrependimento não era por já não ter nenhuma oportunidade com Peeta, nem porque eu percebia que o amava, ou que desejasse fervorosamente estar ao lado dele. Todo esse arrependimento era pelo fato de eu estar ciente de que estaria totalmente só em minha vida. Se não fosse por Peeta, esse padeiro que um dia havia salvado a mim e a minha família da fome, aquele jovem que arriscara a sua vida nos 74ºs Jogos Vorazes, enganando a aliança feita pelos Carreiristas para me deixar em segurança, aquele jovem que arriscou a sua vida no Massacre Quaternário para poder me proteger, aquele jovem que me deu uma esperança de vida... se não fosse ele... quem se atreveria a me carregar nas costas ?

Eu me dava conta de que tinha ficado completamente só, sem ninguém que viesse por mim, unicamente por sentir afeto por mim (Sae o fazia por gratidão), e então gritei. Gritei porque eu mesma havia construído para mim esta vida tortuosa, gritei porque era minha culpa que não houvesse ninguém para se preocupar por mim, eu afastei a todos com minhas atitudes, minhas ações, minhas grosserias, meu egoísmo...

Minha mãe se foi porque ela não suportava estar em um lugar infestado de lembranças de nossa Prim, e ela morreu porque eu estava tão concentrada em interpretar o papel do Tordo, que não tive tempo de destinar-lhe algumas palavras que lhe dessem confiança, e assim ela não se sentisse como um estorvo ou algo inútil, e não teria ido até o acampamento quando o bombardeio começou.

Gale se foi porque eu o acusei de ser o causador da morte de Prim. E porque deixei claro que ele já não era uma opção de amigo em minha vida, muito menos de um companheiro. Eu o fiz me temer, provoquei-lhe dor com o simples fato de saber algo sobre mim, e ele fugiu como um covarde, por não se responsabilizar pelas suas ações.

Haymitch nem mesmo me protege porque isso lhe agrada, ele o fazia por Peeta, eventualmente, pela revolução. Muitas vezes ele me disse que era como se ver refletido em um espelho, e, obviamente, ele não gostava disso. Suponho que ninguém iria gostar de ver outra pessoa diariamente como se fosse o fantasma que continuaria a seguir-lhe até a morte, e eu não iria pressionar-lhe para que ele me embalasse como a uma filha, uma vez que Haymitch já sofrera o bastante, e havia perdido tudo há bastante tempo.

E Peeta... esse foi o meu maior erro. Eu achava que ele sempre estaria lá para mim, que ele sempre me protegeria, porque me amava... mas eu jamais fiz algo para retribuir-lhe, os beijos que lhe dei foram sinceros, mas nunca como ele havia merecido. Gratidão...

Eu nunca dei a ele a oportunidade de me conhecer, sempre me fechei para os seus pedidos, enquanto que para Gale eu contava tudo, e tudo isso foi em vão. Gale me arruinou. Enquanto que eu destrocei Peeta, e destrocei a mim mesma...

Perdi a única pessoa que alguma vez já tinha me amado, e que foi machucado por minha culpa, por ter se apaixonado pelo estúpido Tordo, foi usado como uma arma para me atingir...

E foi então que compreendi, em meio aos meus gritos, que eu devia parar.

Que eu tinha de deixar Peeta, Sae, Haymitch, o Distrito 12, tinha de deixar todos em paz, porque eles não tinham nenhuma razão para arcar com meus problemas em suas vidas. Eu tinha de deixar de pensar em mim, e deixar que os outros pudessem levar uma vida normal, afastando pouco a pouco as lembranças da revolução e as perdas da mesma, deixar que eles se curem sem que tenham de se preocupar com a louca que representou o papel de "líder". Eu tinha de deixá-los tranqüilos, porque o fato de minha vida estar destroçada não significa que as de todos os outros tenham de ser também assim.

E, assim, as lágrimas fluíram lentamente, como um bálsamo...

Três anos haviam se passado, as coisas seguiram o seu curso natural. Pedi a Sae que não tornasse a vir, e dei uma boa quantia em dinheiro para ela e sua neta. A princípio, ela estivera reticente quanto a não voltar, mas quando se passou uma semana e eu não me dignei a abrir-lhe a porta, ela rendeu-se e decidiu aproveitar a vida. Haymitch vinha de vez em quando, mas não dizia mais de um ou dois monossílabos, nós dávamos alguns goles e ele finalmente terminava por sair. Quanto a Peeta, eu nunca o visitei, não voltei a sair em algum horário no qual pudesse dar de cara com ele.

A floresta continuava livre, e, uma vez que Sae já não cozinhava para mim, eu voltei à minha antiga vida de caçar para viver, ainda que já não fosse estritamente necessário. Na floresta, eu me permitia perder-me em meio às doces lembranças que tinha de todos, até de Gale, para poder sobreviver ao dia inteiro. Eu retornava ao meu lar quando a noite ameaçava tomar conta do céu para, assim, preparar o meu jantar e a respectiva comida para o dia seguinte. Se eu caçava muito, repartia a comida entre os vizinhos, que às vezes lutavam para levarem um pouco mais para suas casas e forrar em um pouco mais os estômagos pelo simples desejo de fazê-lo.

Nunca mais voltei a trocar qualquer palavra com Peeta apesar de querer isso, porque ele continuava com sua rotina de fingir que eu era apenas uma parte sem maior importância do distrito; embora me doesse, eu sabia que era o melhor.

* * *

Passaram-se anos antes que se espalhasse a feliz notícia de que Peeta iria se casar com Lexi. Todos no distrito amavam esse casal, diziam que os dois eram muito doces, juntos, e que Lexi praticamente vivia para Peeta. Eu não acreditava, sabia que ele precisava de mim, sabia que eu era a única que conseguia afastar os seus pesadelos, me negava a acreditar que Peeta e Lexi compartilhariam as suas vidas para sempre. Eu queria correr, destroçar o mundo inteiro e abrir os olhos de Peeta, contanto que ele me escolhesse... mas... isso serviria para algo ? Eu era uma mulher despedaçada de 24 anos que não tinha absolutamente nada a perder, já havia perdido a todos aqueles a quem amei em algum momento... e Peeta agora iria confirmar que eu não era mais do que uma má lembrança de sua vida anterior. Não havia mais nenhuma alternativa além da resignação.

Eu estava em meio aos meus pensamentos, lendo o livro que Peeta e Haymitch haviam escrito sobre os Jogos e o modo de vida anterior em Panem, quando ouvi uma campainha. Passara-se tanto tempo sem que eu ouvisse essa simples e curta melodia, que por um instante eu achei que era a algum vizinho que estavam visitando, não a mim. Mas o som era tão próximo, que não podia haver outra possibilidade. Relutantemente, eu deixei o livro aberto, para não esquecer a página que estava lendo e abri a porta lentamente, me perguntando se Sae ou sua neta precisavam de algo, então eu quase baixei meu olhar para o chão, quando notei, de relance, uma mecha loira. Eu claramente pude sentir que meu coração batia muito mais rápido do que o normal (considerando-se que nos últimos anos eu quase não me lembrava de que ainda tinha esse órgão que me mantinha viva), eu senti um calor que preenchia o meu rosto, ou melhor, praticamente todo o corpo.

O olhar de Peeta estava repleto de sentimentos, embora eu não conseguisse definir qual era cada um deles. Ele olhava para mim com uma espécie de surpresa e de ansiedade, como se ele mesmo não soubesse o que era que ele estava fazendo ali, de pé na varanda da minha casa, tremendo de modo quase imperceptível, como se tivesse a esperança de que nunca mais eu tivesse aberto a essa porta. Como se fosse em câmera lenta, vi seus lábios abrirem-se lentamente, e se fecharem novamente, passando a língua com moderação, e a respirar lentamente, como se estivesse se tranqüilizando. Eu apenas me encontrava frente a frente com ele, corada e nervosa, desejando do fundo de minha alma que ele me beijasse e me levasse ao altar, para ser sua esposa.

- Katniss... Você me ama, verdadeiro ou falso ?

Quanto tempo terá se passado antes de eu ter dado a minha resposta ? Podem ter sido segundos, horas, meses, anos, e eu jamais saberei, o tempo era irrelevante nesse momento. O que fazer ? O que dizer ? Eu tinha a oportunidade à minha frente, poderia ser nesse momento que eu poderia recuperar Peeta e o tempo perdido... Ou eu poderia deixar-lhe o caminho livre para que ele fosse feliz com Lexi, que eles vivessem juntos e formassem uma família... Eu seria capaz de viver tendo essa imagem em minha mente ?

Ser egoísta ? Ou libertá-lo da tediosa corrente de dor na qual eu o tinha introduzido há muitos anos ?

O que eu deveria fazer ?

E então, eu decidi.

- Verdadeiro, Peeta - eu afirmei, totalmente convicta, olhando-o nos olhos para que ele visse a sinceridade de minha resposta.

O que aconteceu depois dessas palavras me parece confuso, mas, ainda assim, eu me lembro do mais importante. Seus braços envolveram o meu esquelético corpo (eu não havia notado em quanto peso havia perdido. Achava que estava comendo bem), e, com firmeza, guiou o meu rosto de frente para o seu, para depositar um suave beijo em meus lábios, cheio de amor e desespero ao mesmo tempo. Eu sentia todo o amor de Peeta nesse beijo, sabia que talvez essa não fosse a melhor escolha, mas eu realmente precisava de um último beijo seu para enterrá-lo para sempre em minha memória. Ele agarrava-se mais a mim conforme os segundos se passavam, temendo deixar-me ir, ou que minha opinião mudasse depois que o tempo tivesse passado, quem sabe ?

Quando nos separamos, eu ainda sentia o calor de seu corpo, não sabia do quanto se podia sentir saudade de algo que você já teve. Peeta beijou suavemente a minha testa , e, olhando para mim pela última vez, sorriu com tanta sinceridade que parecia irreal que tantos anos tenham se passado enquanto ele me ignorava magistralmente.

Custei a perceber que Peeta já havia ido, até que senti o frio do outono atingir o meu corpo, que ainda conservava o cálido toque dos seus braços. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo meu olho esquerdo, a noite foi testemunha dessa inesperada visita, após a qual, com muita dor, um ciclo da minha vida estava se encerrando.

Alguns meses depois, Peeta e Lexi finalmente se casaram, mas eu já não sentia dor alguma. Afinal de contas, sei que Peeta e eu voltaremos a nos encontrar algum dia, e os pesadelos terão terminado para ambos.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, aqui temos então a história para o Intercambio, e espero que tenham aproveitado e gostado do rumo que lhe dei.

Minhas três opções foram:

**1 - Algo que eu sempre me perguntei foi se, no final, Katniss responde a Peeeta "Verdadeiro" porque ela realmente precisava dele para viver ou se ela disse isso porque estar junto a ele era a única forma de sobreviver. Eu gostaria de um "What if ?" Uma oneshot na qual Katniss dissesse "Falso" a Peeta, gostaria de ler a mudança do epílogo a partir desse "Falso". Pode ser o POV de Katniss ou de Peeta, não importa. Se ficam juntos ou não, e no fim ela o deixa em liberdade, quero saber o que Peeta teria feito para fazê-la se apaixonar, ou se, na verdade, Katniss ficou tão despedaçada que já lhe é impossível amar.**

**2 - O POV de Peeta sobre o dia da colheita dos 74ºs Jogos Vorazes, gostaria de saber o que ele sentiu ao ver Katniss oferecendo-se como voluntária para salvar Prim, e depois o impacto de escutar o seu nome ser sorteado.**

**3 - Uma oneshot com o POV de Haymitch a respeito do que passou por sua cabeça no momento em que Katniss fez com que explodisse a Arena do Massacre Quaternário, e quando a tiraram dali. Gostaria de saber o que ele pensou sobre o fato de que não havia tempo para procurar e resgatar Peeta, e de que apenas Katniss poderia ser resgatada.**

**Como podem ver, eu resolvi discorrer sobre a primeira opção, já que por mais que tentasse estar na pele de Peeta ou de Haymitch, foi um pouco mais fácil de fazê-lo a partir do ponto de vista de Katniss. Perdoem-me se eu não lhes dei um "final feliz", mas levei em conta o fato de que talvez Katniss nunca fosse se recuperar dos acontecimentos que lhe sucederam.**

Espero do fundo do coração que tenham gostado, eu escrevi-a com muito carinho apenas para vocês.

Saudações a todos.

**Darkmatter Black**

* * *

**N/T 2:** Terceira fic de Jogos Vorazes que eu traduzo. Essa destoou de todas as outras fics que eu escrevi/traduzi, eu sei. Mas espero que tenham gostado dela. Merece alguma review ?

Eu gostei dela, apesar de tudo. Digo isso porque, se há algum(a) ficwriter que odeie finais tristes e/ou trágicos mais do que eu, tem de ser apresentado a mim. Por isso, eu confesso a vocês que foi um desafio, para mim, traduzir esta fic.


End file.
